


Series Requests/ Reader Inserts

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A Series is the same prompt repeated for whatever characters/fandoms the requester wants. Requests open! See the full rules for this request here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625172193369899008/writing-series
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Reader, Cheryl Blossom/Reader, Courtney Crimsen/Reader, Hannah Baker/Reader, Hermione Lodge/Reader, Jessica Davis/Reader, Josie McCoy/Reader, Lainie Jensen/Reader, Noelle Davis/Reader, Nora Walker/Reader, Penelope Blossom/Reader, Sheri Holland/Reader, Skye Miller/Reader, Toni Topaz/Reader, Veronica Lodge/Reader, betty cooper/ reader, geraldine grundy/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. First Kiss: Riverdale Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> A series of reader's first kiss with a variety of Riverdale ladies

Geraldine Grundy:

The job wasn’t hard; not harder than any other of the assistant jobs you’d come across. With Jason’s passing and one of the actual teachers moving away you couldn’t help but stay on the staff. You’d been nervous. You were technically only a teaching assistant; your last year of college before you were going to work as a licensed teacher. Of course it being Riverdale, a small town you thought would provide a good learning environment to test the waters to see if this job is what you wanted. You’d gotten more than you bargained for with the death of Jason Blossom and the very pretty music teacher you were often running errands for.

You had at least a small crush on Geraldine Grundy. You’d learned she wasn’t married; that she wasn’t seeing anyone at all; she’d had a fling with someone when she first arrived but had broken it off. You were smitten with her. You were happy to run errands for her no matter how silly or small they were.

When she asks you to stay back after class, you’re a little confused. It’s the end of the day at the end of the week, you’re not sure what she could need. Still you meet her in her room, she’s at her desk grading and her hair is down, no longer pulled up in the bun she usually keeps it in, you like seeing her with her hair down, it makes you feel that she’s more comfortable around you.

“You called?”

“Yes; I was wondering if you were busy this weekend.”

“This weekend, no why? Do you need help with something?” You ask and she shakes her head. Standing from behind her desk and gathering her things.

“No, I don’t.” She grins a little standing in front of you before she lends forward pressing her lips to yours. Her smile grows as she kisses you and as you kiss her back.

* * *

Betty Cooper:

You weren’t surprised to get a call from Betty at one in the morning. You weren’t surprised you were currently following her into foxwood forest; determined to find some bracelet that polly had; since she was still missing after she’d run off from the sisters. You’d been trying to comfort Betty in any way you could find. Which had mostly amounted to keeping her out of her house and movie nights where you’d both fallen asleep only to wake up in the middle of the climactic ending and laugh, as neither of you had any idea what was going on.

You’re shrugging past the branches that keep whacking both of you.

“So what do you need?”

“Another pair of eyes to look for this bracelet. It was a charm bracelet; we both had one and we’d each get charms from our parents when we did certain things or reached certain milestones. Polly never wore hers, she kept it in a box…”

“Okay and?” You nod to her trying to encourage her to speed up why you’re out looking for it. She keeps quiet and you realize she’s stalling for time.

“She just; she’d never leave without it, and Jughead said he saw something when he was out here with Toni so I thought…” She trails off and you huff a little.

“So what is this really about then?” You grin at her as she avoids eye contact.

“Seriously Betts waking me up at like one in the morning to wander around the;” You’re cut off by her kissing you, her lips locking with yours.

“Oh, that’s why. Fair enough.” You chuckle a little before pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

Josie McCoy:

Josie grins up at you and you can’t help but smile back at her.

“It sounds really good!!”

“You’re not just saying that so I’ll buy you fries are you?” She laughs and you shake your head.

“It was really good Josie; probably your best writing yet; the melody is awesome as well! It’s incredible how you can create this!”

“It’s not that exciting Y/N.”

“It is! You just come up with an entire song in your brain; that sounds like nothing anyone else has ever created!”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.” She laughs and nods towards your bag as she finishes packing up. You keep grinning at her afterwards and nod anytime she looks at you.

“Seriously if I had your talents I’d never speak anything; just sing.”

“Well then you’d end up with a horrible singing voice, from overuse.” She laughs and nudges your shoulder.

“I still think all your singing is amazing. I bet you spend hours taking care of your voice.” She nods and pulls over the soda she’s gotten.

“Yeah I usually have to do a lot of vocal warm ups and before shows there’s a lot of things I avoid,” She flicks the straw to emphasize her point.

“It’s obviously paid off; since you’re so talented.” You grin and she laughs. You lean over towards her, your lips brushing hers before you pull back slightly. She moves her head forward tilting it slightly to continue the kiss you’d only barely started.

* * *

Veronica Lodge:

La Bonne Nuit’s opening night was a success. Almost everyone at school was crammed into the speakeasy and you’d been enjoying wandering around and talking to everyone. You had yet to talk to Veronica the entire reason you had come here. You;d shown up to show your overall support but she’d asked you to come as according to her it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t there. Despite this assurance you had yet to even see her let alone being able to catch her in a conversation.

She appears to you as the party is dying down; you can see she looks exhausted but happy and you bite down a comment about how beautiful she looks. She smiles and you try your best to hold it together, to not just fall into a puddle on the floor.

You notice everyone starting to leave despite the two of you still having a conversation. You want to pull back, to let her leave as well but she just shakes her head grinning at you.

“No we didn’t get to dance together; I want to dance!” She laughs as she pouts and you can help but give in.

“So; how does it feel being such a successful business owner.” You grin and she smiles back pulling you closer.

“Very nice; how does it feel to be dancing with one?” 

“Just as nice I’d imagine.” You laugh a little fading off as the song comes to an end.

“Well now that we’ve had that dance…” You realize everyone else is gone, that it’s just the two of you. She watches you confused,, until you press yourself against her and lean forward, her lips meet yours and you can feel her smiling into the kiss which you start to deepen, before the two of you pull back when a cough sounds. Toni stands looking slightly annoyed.

“Yes?” Veronica smooths her dress not that there were any wrinkles on it in the first place.

“Just wondering if you two were going to be here all night or can I go home; Since you told me not to leave until you’d locked up.” She laughs a little when both you and Veronica flush.

* * *

Toni Topaz:

It took a lot to get a moment alone in Sunnyside. You were quickly learning this as most of the residents were part of the Southside Serpents which meant they were overly friendly and constantly in everyone’s business.

Which normally never bothered you. You’d grown up there, along with your friends Fangs and Sweet Pea, and your crush Toni Topaz.

You’d been dragged back and forth across the trailer park, saying hello and stopping to chat with at least ten people as Toni and you were trying to get someone to help look for Hot Dog after he’d gotten loose. Fangs and Sweet Pea were wandering the town as were the rest of the Serpents.

You were finally alone, surprised at how long it had taken; you were planning on confessing to Toni today, but she seemed so focused on finding Hot Dog that you knew you’d have to wait for an actual alone moment.

“Toni.” she turns at her name.

“Yeah Y/N, you okay? I get it I’m worried about Hot Dog too, but he’ll be-”

“I like you!” You blurt out and she freezes. You don’t breathe terrified that she’s not actually into girls and that whatever she’s about to say will just be disgust at you.

“Can I kiss you?” You;re not expecting a question; and you’re sure as hell not expecting that, so all you do is not leaning forward. You manage to trip on a tree root, and stumble forward landing on Toni who grins up at you before pulling you down for a kiss laughing when you pull back and whint about the scrape on your arm.

“Should I kiss it better then?’ She laughs more, grinning as you both sit up next to each other before kissing again.

“See I told you they’d find Hot Dog!” Fangs shouts and you grin, Hot Dog casually sitting next to the both of you, his leash looped around the tree root you’d stumbled over.

* * *

Cheryl Blossom:

Cheryl Blossom was going to be the death of you. You’d been practicing for months to try to get the routine she had given you correct. You weren’t sure why the routine for auditions was so complicated but you’d almost nailed everything about it. You were only having trouble with the last part and you’d gone to Cheryl to ask her to help. She seemed surprised but agreed, saying she would meet you after school and you could show her what you were having trouble with.

“So that’s the problem.” You huff after having fallen sideways; your leg having caught your arm when you tried to flip from the position she’d asked you to be in at the time during the song.

“Oh; well that’s not possible.”

“What?”

“Well I give this routine to every newbie; if they come to me, like you did to say they can’t do something then I give them the actual routine. The last thing I want on my team are people who don’t know when to say something is dangerous.” She grins and holds out a uniform for you.

“Now, let’s go try this on; since I’m sure whatever routine you’ll be actually auditioning with will be far easier and more impressive in an actual uniform.” She grins slyly and you clap your hands almost about to hug her but you step back grabbing the uniform instead and turning towards the locker rooms.

“Can you zip me up?” You huff and pout a little, having thought your arms were long enough to reach back to catch the zipper.

“Of course.” She smiles at you and you’re about to say thank you but her arm catches yours as she spins you. You blush when your lips meet and you close your eyes leaning into the kiss when she wraps her arm more securely around you.

* * *

Alice Cooper:

You were always nervous going into Alice Cooper’s house. It was always the perfect american home and you half expected a dog and small kid to run around the corner at any given time. Of course you knew it wasn’t so perfect as it looked. You knew her and Hal were always fighting and making digs at each other. And apparently Alice and FP had had a fling at some point so you were currently bemoaning your choice of crush on her; that she would never return it.

She’s offering you coffee and tea and cookies and you want to scream and throw the tray across the room but you don’t; you sit in silence sulking at your horrible choices in beautiful women.

“Y/N. Are you sure you’re okay? You just stormed in here. Is something going on?” She sits next to you patting her hand over your knee.

“I just; got in a fight at work..”

”Oh?” She quirks and eyebrow.

“Dr. Curdle, he’s getting pissed at Jughead and Betty for snooping around; apparently having kids wandering the morgue isn’t good for business.”

“Well Betty will be home soon.. You can talk to her then. I’m sorry she’s causing such trouble for you.”

“It’s alright.” You try to smile but Alice just frowns a little.

“I’m serious Y/N, I’m sorry my daughter is causing you so many issues at work.” You try to shake your head but you end up bumping her forehead when she surges forward before her lips meet yours, she pushes you back onto the couch half moving on top of you to continue kissing you. She jumps a little, you both do when you hear the door opening, her hand stays on your leg throughout her stern conversation with Betty.

* * *

Hermione Lodge:

Hermione had called you over to have dinner. That wasn’t abnormal, you were good friends, you’d hide your growing feelings for her and just ignore the way Hiram seemed to glare at the both of you, as if he suspected something that you’d only daydream about.

You’re invited in and it’s just Hermione as it usually is, but she seems shaken and before you sit down you wrap her in a hug.

“What’s going on?” She doesn’t answer, doesn’t even say hello, just gestures to the table and you dutifully sit and make your way through the dinner she’s made

“Hermione.” You mumble as she offers dessert in the living room. You’re sitting next to her, sharing a dipping sauce for the various fruits and small cakes she’s gotten.

“Hiram, threatened me.” You bite back a string of curses instead settling on rubbing your arm up and down hers to comfort her.

“Y/N, I’m actually scared, he, he seemed like he really meant it.” You sigh bumping your forehead against her shoulder.

“I can protect you, or try, or something Herms you gotta think about leaving him, or something else…. Just, please be careful.” You sigh and she straightens up a little and you follow, you can see her trying to stop shaking and you sigh again.

“Hermione.” She turns towards you and you move forward, slowly not to startle her and meet your lips together.

“Please help.” Her voice is barely there as she pulls you in for another kiss.

* * *

Penelope Blossom:

You knew randomly dropping into Penelope’s home was always a tricky scenario; you were never sure if you’d end up with a normal day or another dinner at pop’s filled with one of her evil schemes. As so far it’s going she has called in for Pop’s and you’re waiting for her to start monologuing about some horrible thing the town has done to her. To be fair to her Riverdale has made her suffer quite a lot; painfully as she’d explained to you many a time, but as you finish the burger she’d bought you, you can’t help but cut her off.

“Pens, listen I love you but you gotta let this obsession go!” She frowns and you and you offer a sheepish smile.

“Y/N darling I thought you would be happy for me.”

“I am, but less killing, maybe taking up a hobby…. Besides your poisonous greenhouse.” She laughs a little and you lean over the table to kiss her cheek.

“Isn’t that much better than planning murder.”

“Well a kiss cheek certainly doesn’t change anything.” You laugh as you lean back over, stumbling over the table as she pulls you from your side of the booth to hers, all the while kissing you fiercely.


	2. First Kiss: 13 Reasons Why Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of reader's first kiss with a variety of 13 reason's why ladies

Hannah Baker:

You’d only been working at the theatre for two weeks before Hannah had pulled you aside and asked why you’d quit Monet’s hearing that the pay was better. You’d just shrugged and laughed, refusing to tell her the reason was because of the massive crush you’d had on her; you were the new kid in town, newer than her and you felt a connection with her because of it.

“Y/N. Wait.” You jump a little as she sounds upset and you worry that your first time closing the counter wasn’t good enough. You turn a little watching her face, she seems annoyed, her face blank of the usually laughter that happened when you were around.

“Come here.” Her face breaks, she’s smiling as you step closer and you’re about to ask what’s going on but she moves her lips over yours and pulls back smiling.

“Good job, I like your pin by the way.” She winks at the pride button you have under your name tag.

* * *

Courtney Crimsen:

”So my mom was saying…” You tune out Courtney’s story and look up when she clears her throat a moment later.

“Sorry, I zoned out.”

“I can tell.” She huffs slamming her book closed and shoving it to the side. You eye it for a moment before turning back to her.

“I was saying, that..”

“Your mom said something?” You add trying to let her know you were paying attention, but she looks hurt for a moment.

“Courtney?” You frown, mostly because of how upset she looks.

“It doesn’t matter.” She almost glares but you lean forward brushing your lips to hers, you’re shy about it, but she isn’t instead she pushes back towards you, continuing what you thought was only going to be a quick first kiss.

* * *

Jessica Davis: 

Jessica had been nervous going to a party and you’re trying to remind her that you don’t even have to go in, but she insists and you follow her, waiting for her to panic and want to leave. Of course you have no problem staying and as you follow Jessica around unwilling to stray you end up stumbling into her back. She turns grinning at you and pulls you into a seperate room.

Y?N, thank you for coming with me, this is so much better with you here.” She grins.

“It’s no problem Jess, anything for you.”

“Anything?” She grins and wiggles forward on the bed she’d pulled you onto, before sitting in your lap and grinning as she kisses your lips, pulling back to pepper kisses all over your face.

* * *

Sheri Holland: 

Sheri had been distant, you’d been friends for years and you weren’t sure what had suddenly turned her away from you. You’d asked her to meet after cheer practice and you notice even during the routines she seemed to ignore you unless necessary.

You managed to corner her in the parking lot and were about to round on her, anger finally bubbling over that you’d been ignored for weeks. She of course beats you to it, leaning into your space and before you can push her away in annoyance at her flipping between being angry at you and anything else she’s placing her lips on yours and letting her face burn with a bright blush.

“I like you, more than friends.” She grins a little as you nod dumbly after the kiss ends.

* * *

Lainie Jensen: 

You’d been nervous bringing up the issues to Lainie; you weren’t ever sure how parents would react to hearing about their children’s struggles; you’d gotten blamed more often than not. Lainie doesn’t seem bothered at all. You’d been uncomfortable all through the meeting, you weren’t entirely sure why but when Lainie catches you after you’d finished; she was the last meeting of the night.

“Y/N.”

“Mrs. Jensen; is there something wrong with the progress report I gave you about Justin?” You shift nervously.

“No, of course not I was just surprised to be the last one; normally I’m somewhere in the middle.”

“Oh.” Is all you offer at the obvious lie. You’re about to ask if anything is wrong or if she needs to talk but she interrupts it by asking if you want to get a drink. You find yourself nodding and walking with her to the little cafe around the corner. You’re leaning out of the chair, laughing at something she’d said.

As you’re getting up to leave is when she moves forward pressing your lips to hers instead of a wave goodbye. You’re not sure what to make of it only that you know it wasn’t a real goodbye if her waiting by the car means anything.

* * *

Skye Miller: 

Skye had shot you a sympathetic look when you’d been assigned to move the stock from the back room. You knew she was at least a little happy that it wasn’t her and you were content in the fact she’d have to deal with the rest of the customers on her own as a bit of payback. You knew Monet’s was never busy at this time. So you were hoping to get most of the stock moving done before any sort of rush showed up.

You finish the stocking and flop yourself onto the counter, Skye laughs and you grin back at her peeking from under your arm.

“Sykeee, save meeee my arms have turned to noodlesssss.” She laughs pulling off the apron and hanging it on the hook before she locks the doors for the front of Monet’s.

“I’m sure your arms will survive.” She laughs pulling you forward. You’re off balance it’s why you crash into her is what you assure yourself; but the way you look up, the flushed faces you both have and the softness of her lips against yours is not something you can just imagine away

* * *

Noelle Davis:

The court had called a break for some reason you weren’t listening too. You were only focused on Noelle, how pretty and well fitted the suit was. It was the easiest and most natural distraction for yourself. The last thing you wanted to think about was why everyone was there. The darkness that was slowly being brought to light in your town. You preferred to think of Noelle, her smile or laughter, both of which you found yourself seeing less and less of.

“Y/N.” She calls you over, waving her hand and you offer a half smile.

“Good to see you, wish it was under better circumstances, but alas.” You shrug a little and she nods a grim smile on her face before it’s gone and replaced by a genuine one.

“Do you want to grab lunch? There’s supposed to be a nice cafe around the corner.” You grin at her and before you leave the courthouse she pulls you back, swinging you into her arms for a quick kiss before she strides out of the doors.

* * *

Nora Walker: 

You know Nora had loved her son. You knew her and her husband had always had a bit rockier relationship than most, as had she and her son. You didn’t pry, you were just sort of there, a constant rock for her to cling to whenever the rest of her relationships started to crumble; you swore you’d never crumble, but seeing the way she shakes, her husband simply nudging her slightly back.

You’ve waited until almost everyone is gone; you don’t care if other people see, not anymore, judging by the closeness of Nora, she doesn’t either. Her fingers brush your hair slightly and you lean forward, lips meeting hers in the parking lot of where the service was, you mumble about getting out of the cold, and she nods, but not before kissing you again.


End file.
